Falling in love
by FELOPOH XD
Summary: Primer Faberry...espero les guste!:D ONE-SHOT


Hola querids amigs de fanfiction...lose lose...se lo que deben estar pensando ahora...pero es que me parecio tan buena idea escribir este one-shot que no pude evitarlo...ademas todo comenzo por una cancion que escuche, y pues el resultado fue esta linda historia que tiene un final bastante feliz para mi gusto ehhehe...bueno solo espero que lo disfruten y la cancion que se les pegue como a a mii!:3

* * *

><p>Falling in love:<p>

Las luces de mi pieza estaban apagadas, solo me iluminaban desde la ventana la luna y las hermosas estrellas que sin duda alguna, esta noche brillaban más que nunca. Hasta tanto como la estrella que ahora dormitaba junto a mí. Me gire levemente para dejarla apoyada en la almohada; mientras me dispongo a moverme para acercar el cobertor y así poder taparnos, de sus labios pude oír mi nombre, Rachel podía hacer que mi nombre sonara cien mil veces más bonito, esbozo una sonrisa al tonta.

Me acerco, ya después de habernos abrigado, para mover de su rostro, algunos cabellos que se lo cubrían y al instante en que pude ver su cara se despierta, dejándome ver sus lindos ojos marrones.

- ¿Qué horas es? – pregunta Rach entre bostezos – ¿acaso tuviste otra pesadilla? – cambia de posición ágil algo preocupada pasando sus manos por mi rostro.

- No, no te preocupes…solo que no podía dejar de ver tu rostro – giro el mío un poco para que no pueda ver el rubor que se apropiaba descaradamente de mis mejillas, ella solo sonríe – no sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo así Rach, y tan solo pensar que mañana será un día tan importante para nosotras…me hace…no se…querer salir volando del éxtasis en que me encuentro – ambas reímos después de mi comentario.

- Cariño – dice Rachel moviendo los flecos que cubrían mi cara – yo también estoy ansiosa, será la mejor presentación de todas, estaremos juntas y el apoyo incondicional de nuestros amigos será suficiente para seguir adelante – sentencia bastante alegre.

- Eso lo dices porque tus padres ya nos aceptaron – le reprocho separándome de ella y dándole la espalda, sentada aun en la cama – mi madre y yo nos hemos esforzado bastante en poder tener una relación decente durante este último tiempo y no creo que el hecho de que le confiese en una presentación que estamos saliendo le haga mucha gracia – siento a mis espaldas el cuerpo de mi novia acercarse a mí, tras haberlo hecho, pasa ambos brazos por sobre mis hombros regalándome después, un beso en el cuello.

- Lo entiendo – dice mientras se coloca, ahora, junto a mí. Toma mi mano con delicadeza y la deja por mientras en su regazo – creo que si tu madre no te acepta o a nosotras – dice mirando hacia un punto que desconozco frente a ella – debes saber que estaré siempre para ti, en las buenas y en las malas – me encontraba mirando al suelo con mi pelo algo revuelto. Me cubría la cara casi en su totalidad, pero con un simple movimiento, Rachel pudo hacer a un lado cada cabello hasta dejarlo todo en su lugar, luego, tomo mi mentón con suavidad y lo giro hasta donde se encontraba ella. En seguida el contacto visual fue inevitable, adoraba ver sus ojos, realmente eran hermosos, paulatinamente fue acercándose a mí para al final dejar un beso cargado de amor y pasión en mis labios.

- Te amo – es lo primero que le digo después de aquel beso que, sin pensarlo tanto, me dejo mucho más tranquila.

- Y yo a ti - nuevamente se acerca para darme otro beso, esta vez algo más corto que el otro.

Ya después de unos minutos, nos volvimos a acurrucar una junto a la otra abrazadas como si en cualquier momento el mundo fuese a acabarse y quisiera irme al otro mundo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos rápido pues el despertador no sonó y nos encontrábamos algo atrasadas, Rachel tuvo una reacción algo cómica y pues, no pude aguantarme la risa.

Después de unos minutos de habernos arreglado y de darnos unos cuantos besos antes de salir de mi pieza, bajamos hasta la cocina donde nos esperaba mama, con el desayuno ya listo.

- Buenos días chicas – nos sonríe mi madre, dejando de lavar la loza sucia – ¿se quedaron dormidas? – pregunta algo sonriente, después de vernos comer a la velocidad de la luz.

- Emm…algo así – le digo dándole un sorbo a mi café – pero, no es que estemos tan atrasadas – le digo mientras subo ambas manos a la altura de mi boca, para luego, mover los dedos simulando comillas.

- No se preocupe Sra. Fabray – la voz de Rachel es algo tímida – llegaremos a tiempo, además en auto el trayecto es aun más corto – dice mientras me dedica una cálida sonrisa, a la que respondo de igual forma.

- Ok – dice ella algo más conforme – entonces no se retrasen mas – se gira para terminar con el resto de sus deberes.

Aun quedaban diez minutos para llegar al instituto, y con Rachel ya estábamos de camino en su nuevo auto. El instituto se veía algo repleto en la entrada, pues, no éramos las únicas alumnas que se les ocurría llegar tarde o en nuestro caso, por llegar atrasadas. Rach estaciono de forma rápida y efectiva, por supuesto antes de salir, la beso dulcemente, por consiguiente, cogemos nuestras cosas y bajamos, para caminar juntas hasta nuestros respectivos lockers. Ya frente al mío, mercedes se nos acerca con una sonrisa algo picara.

- ¡que hay chicas! – dice apenas se pone a nuestro lado, ambas saludamos cordiales - ¿Qué tal su noche? – pregunta casi susurrando y tomando del brazo a Rachel, quien se ponía algo roja.

- Fue una velada como ninguna – le digo cerrando el locker y poniéndonos en marcha, ahora, para llegar al de mi novia.

- Estoy tan contenta por ustedes – comenta emocionada – todos lo estamos…y también lo estamos por lo de esta noche – comenta en secreto – la canción que presentareis es buenísima, y a la vez creo que es perfecta para que te confieses a tu madre Quinn – me dice tomándome el brazo, mientras deja que Rachel busque sus libros para su primera clase del día.

- Oh por favor – la voz inconfundible de santana se escucha a nuestras espaldas – ambas están listas, si las hubieses visto en el auditorio ensayando…por cierto… – sonríe maliciosamente –…Rachel, no recordaba que la canción tuviese tanto gemidos…o quizás solo le ponías algo de emoción en ella – la cara de Rachel y la mía comenzaron a ponerse de un montón de colores, mire a Britt, quien sostenía del meñique a Santana, que se reía apoyándose en el hombro de su novia para evitar que la viesen.

- Wow – contesta Mercedes – demasiada información – dice entre risas ahora.

- Si…bueno…estas lista Rachel – apenas si me responde y sin importarme mas la tomo del brazo y nos vamos a clases.

- Diviértanse – dice santana, antes de entrar al salón.

Así fue todo el resto del día, lleno de molestas bromas de parte de Santana, que aunque no me molestaban en lo mas mínimo, el que ventilara ciertas cosas que hacía con Rachel no me gustaba para nada ni menos a mi novia. Como las horas no se detendrían solo porque yo quería, nos vimos todo New direction preparándonos para nuestra función.

Los chicos vestían con unos pantalones negros y camisas, con el cuello abierto. Y nosotras unos vestidos que de ceñían a nuestro cuerpo en la parte superior de un color blanco y el resto era más bien, algo holgado para poder movernos atraves del escenario, también poseía un color negro.

Aunque Rachel me dijo un centenar de veces, que no debía estar nerviosa, me encontraba pues al borde del colapso.

- ¿estás bien? – pregunta Sam acercándose a mi arreglándose un poco el cuello de su camisa – pareces algo abrumada por algo…acaso tienes problemas con Rach – me mira con el ceño algo fruncido, disminuyendo su voz también.

- No…no…como se te ocurre – le digo dándole un golpe, no fuerte pero no despacio tampoco – acaso te volviste loco, ella es el amor de mi vida…y no sé qué haría sin mi estrella – me sonrojo unos segundos – es solo que mi mama aun no sabe que salgo con ella… - se me queda mirando.

- Bueno, no eres la única – dice encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose un poco a la cortina que nos separaba del público para ver algo – si…ahí están – me dice después indicándome con su dedo índice – mis padres tampoco lo saben, pero les he planteado la idea de ser diferente – le miro extrañada, ¿Qué será eso de diferente? – quiero decir – dice después de ver mi cara de desconcierto – les he preguntado en nuestra cena de anoche, que si aun me querrían aunque tomara distintos caminos para ser feliz.

- Y que respondieron – le pregunto con total interés en lo dice.

- Pues primero me preguntaron si consumía drogas o algo parecido – me quedo un poco con la boca abierta – en seguida les corregí, diciéndoles que me refería al amor, ambos callaron unos segundos, pero luego me dijeron que no importaba lo que escogiera para ser feliz sino que realmente aquella persona debía completarme y ser feliz con ello.

- Vaya… - le digo después de haber reflexionado aquellas palabras – es un avance…en lo que a mí respecta – cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras me apoyo en la pared – mi madre no sabe nada, creo que tengo miedo a romper esta buena relación que llevo con ella – me detengo unos segundos, pues, a lo lejos pude verla, tan reluciente como nunca, mi querida Rachel se veía magnifica, realmente era una estrella – pero creo que podre vivir con ello – le sonrío después, cuando vuelvo a verle, el me devuelve el gesto – gracias Sam…por todo… - me sonríe otra vez.

- Bueno, para que estamos los amigos – extiende sus brazos para que le abrace, y sin pensarlo lo hago.

- Amm…Quinn que se supone que haces con mi hombre – la voz aguda de Kurt aparece a las espaldas de Sam, quien se asusta por unos segundos. Ambos nos separamos y nos giramos para verle. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras que con el pie derecho daba golpecitos en el suelo.

- No es lo que imaginas – le digo de inmediato – solo hablábamos de nuestro padres – miro a Sam, quien solo le veo asentir a su novio. Kurt comienza a reír a carcajadas, nosotros nos quedamos mirando algo preocupados.

- Kurt te encuentras bien – se le acerca Sam para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

- Si no te preocupes – dice después de tranquilizarse un poco – y no te preocupes Quinn, sin querer pase a escuchar su conversación, y pues no quería interrumpir – me sonríe amigable – también puedes contar conmigo – se separa de Sam para luego abrazarme, a lo que respondo de buena gana – todos les deseamos lo mejor – dice antes de irse junto a su novio tomados de las manos. Me quedo un rato en el mismo sitio pensando en la frase que Sam me dijo, en eso llega alguien un poco más bajo que yo tapándome los ojos.

- Si divinas quien soy, puedo cumplirte un deseo – una voz femenina que conocía a la perfección soltó de pronto una pequeña risita. Levanto mis manos para alcanzar las suya y tocarlas unos segundos.

- Amm veamos – digo entrando en su juego – no eres mercedes, tampoco santana ni brittany… - su risa comenzaba a delatarla poco a poco, aunque ya sabía quien era – Mmm…pues entonces tina – le digo riéndome yo también – entonces, acaso será una estrella…

- Acertaste – quita sus manos para después con un golpecito en mi hombro, haga que me dé la vuelta – bueno ahora que adivinaste, cuál es tu deseo – se acerca más a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mientras yo, la rodeo por la cintura.

- Bueno creo que deseo la paz mundial – me mira algo ofendida – pero por ser tu, creo que pediré un beso – sonríe de pronto comenzando a ponerse levemente rosada – para la buena suerte – comento después. Es así como poco a poco nos acercamos hasta tocar nuestros labios con suavidad en un comienzo, para luego, transformarse en unos de esos besos que damos en la intimidad.

- Te amo – decimos al unísono, ambas sonreímos y nos quedamos abrasadas por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Mr. Shue nos llame para darnos algunas pequeñas indicaciones.

- Bien chicos, no hace falta que les diga que hacer – comienza – pero creo que algunas palabras de aliento es lo mejor que les puedo ofrecer – todos nos emocionamos por su apoyo – diviértanse, disfruten cada segundo frente al público, se que la razón de esta presentación es algo más que solo una preparación para las regionales – la mirada de todos allí se fijan en mi y en Sam – pero déjenme decirles lo orgulloso que me siento al ser parte de esta gran familia que hemos formado – dice después alegre y con cierta emoción en su voz.

- Bueno basta de lloriqueos señoritas– sale Puck con uno de sus comentario que hace reír a todos – vamos a por ellos.

Todos nos ponemos en posición para la presentación de tras del telón que en unos segundos más abrirá y dará paso a la presentación que hemos estado preparando, por unas cuantas semanas. Rachel se coloca al otro lado del escenario mientras que yo hago lo mismo, pues seremos las primeras en cantar. El telón se abre en su totalidad, los focos nos apuntan a mí y Rachel quien se encuentra al igual que yo listas para cantar.

_**(N/A: FALLING IN LOVE de Ironik ft. Jessica Lowndes)**_

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

La voz de Rachel se hace notar con potencia en el escenario captando la atención de todos en el lugar. Comenzó a acercarse hasta el centro de de este, mientras yo hacía lo mismo y continuaba con la canción.

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

Nos encontramos en el centro y apenas lo hacemos, entrecruzamos nuestros dedos y así moviéndonos rápido hasta el fondo del escenario, dándole paso a Puck y Finn quienes continuaban con el rap de la canción.

**listen, i didn't wanna fall in love, it's too soon**

**im falling in love, and it's all 'cause of you**

**and i don't wanna fight it, i kinda like it**

**love rocks and baby you too**

**look how you got me feeling**

**ima wait for this love, no sleepin**

**but loves here to stay, so don't leave it**

**and let it flow until we get seasick (seasick)**

Primero es Finn, quien comienza bastante enérgico. Se movía de un lado a otro por el escenario, mientras todos seguíamos los pasos de la coreografía, que fue preparada meticulosamente por Mike, Britt y Mr. Shue.

**they say i look better with love**

**but love looks better with us**

**i've met girls around the world**

**but you're the only one i trust**

**cause ima' stay true to the end too**

**you're not just my girl, my bestfriend too**

**i'm glad your ex left you**

**left room for me to accept you**

**l-o-v-e**

Ahora era Puck quien se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo alguno que otro de sus movimientos marca puckzila, Finn se nos une en la coreografía, relevando a su amigo. Y así mientras todos nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, también lo hacían ahora Sam y Kurt quienes esperaban su turno para saltar al publico.

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

Juntos mezclan sus voces, sonando mucho mejor que en los ensayos, Sam se poso atrás de Kurt tomándolo por la cintura mientras, seguían cantando y siguiendo el paso de la música mas contentos que nunca.

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

Ahora solo la voz de Kurt era la que se hacía escuchar por todos los rincones del gimnasio que fue facilitado para nosotros. Los rostros de conformidad en el público me hicieron tener más fe y seguir con más pasión que antes.

**look, l-o-v-e got me falling, falling**

**and this chick got me talking, talking**

**i didnt wanna stand for love**

**but somehow she's got me walking, walking**

**huh, and i would run for love, have an election**

**women supporting, supporting**

**but a banner up, me and her**

**gunna' fight for this love with no stalling, stalling**

Kurt se hace para un lado del escenario dándole espacio a su novio para que pueda, seguir con una parte de la canción. Casi sin quererlo, al pasar adelante por el baile, vi a mama quien me miraba con bastante emoción, emoción que se vio cambiada al momento en que Rach se puso delante mío, para darme un beso en la mejilla.

**you wanna feel my light kiss**

**you eternally feel like this**

**so let it in, dont try, fight it, please**

**i need you to be my star**

**so when you shine i know where you are**

**i'll always wanna feel your heart,**

**forever and ever, whenever we're apart**

Artie pasa adelante, tomando el completo mando de toda la canción. Siempre he admirado la manera en que el, a pesar de todo, tenga esa voluntad de poder hacer cosas que algunos en su misma condición se han limitado muchas veces.

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

Apenas finalizó la estrofa pase adelante, cantando las líneas que en un comienzo habíamos comenzado Rachel y yo. A pesar de las miradas de mi madre, seguí cantando, pues de esto trataba la presentación, de poder expresarles a los padres de Sam y a mi mama, que nos encontrábamos locamente enamorados.

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

Fue así como la mano de Rachel tomo la mía con suavidad mientras seguía cantando. Gire mi rostro, y así mi cuerpo también, para poder tomarla por la cintura y dedicarle estas hermosas palabras, que sin duda, era lo que realmente ella hacía sentir en mi.

**they say i look better with love**

**but love looks better with us**

Finn se nos acerca para cantar estas líneas.

**i've met girls around the world**

**but you're the only one i trust**

Luego Puck, quien se ponía al lado contrario de su amigo.

**they say i look better with love**

**but love looks better with us**

Así también lo hizo Sam, colocándose al lado de mi antiguo novio.

**i've met girls around the world**

**but you're the only one i trust, i swear**

Finalizando Artie, dándonos el pie para terminar la canción.

**I'm turnin the pages**

**Just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**You and me, always together**

**And I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

**Feels just like I'm falling in love**

Todo new direction se formo en una sola fila, terminando de cantar juntos esta bella canción. Ya sin importarme nada, tome a Rachel de su cara, para que pudiera mirarme y así clavar mis labios en los suyos y, creo que hasta Sam se aprovecho del pánico, tomando a Kurt en brazos y dándole un beso que sin duda, no podrá olvidar en toda su vida.

Los aplausos, de después terminada la presentación, sonaron eufóricos por todo el salón que nuevamente nos prestó servicios, para entregar lo mejor de todos nosotros.

Bajamos del lugar bastante contentos todos por el resultado. Caminando para los camerinos me encontraba con Rach, cuando de pronto la voz de mi madre nos detiene a mitad de camino. Me giro apretando la mano de mi novia, como si así me transmitiese fuerzas para soportar lo que pasaría en unos segundos más

.

- Mama – comienzo nerviosa – sé que me debes estar odiando ahora, pero es lo que realmente siento y…

- ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabía? – dice mama, dejándome totalmente atónita al igual que Rachel. Sonríe al ver nuestras caras – lo he sabido desde hace unas semanas atrás – continua dejándome boquiabierta – una tarde dijiste que Rachel estaría afuera esperándote en su auto nuevo y pues, cuando saliste de casa, solo por curiosidad – dice ella algo avergonzada – mire por la ventana a que subieras sin ningún problema, y pues, las he visto besarse en el auto – no sé que sentir, si rabia por no haber sido más cuidadosa con mi relación o saltar de felicidad.

- Amm – comienzo a balbucear – bueno – me aclaro la garganta - ¿y qué te parece? – le miro poniendo cara de extrañada.

- Bueno, en un comienzo me pareció chocante, de hecho tenía planeado hablar contigo a tu regreso…pero – hace una pausa que me inquieta -…pero cuando volviste te veías tan feliz que quizás, me precipite al pensar que estabas descarrilada o algo por el estilo – me quedo mirándola unos segundos y después miro a Rach, quien me toma por el brazo muy sonriente.

- Sra. Fabray si me permite – dice ella después de unos segundos – jamás hare nada que no sea el cuidar de su hija, amarla y quererla porque – me mira un par de segundos, como si yo tuviera las palabras necesarias en mi rostro – porque la amo – dice sonriéndole.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – dice mama con una sonrisa en sus labios – bueno ya que esto será así, pues solo me queda decir algo antes – hace una pausa mirándonos, extiende sus brazos después para decir – Bienvenida a la familia – ambas la abrazamos, jamás creí que fuera tan fácil hablar con ella de un tema que, para nuestra religión es algo muy difícil de hablar sin descalificar, pero últimamente hemos cambiado muchas cosas desde que papa ya no está con nosotras.

Después de habernos arreglado con mama y de habernos ido a cambiar los trajes por algo más cómodo, nos encontramos con un muy contento Kurt y un Sam muy orgulloso, si cabe agregar.

- Por lo visto te ha ido muy bien – suelta Rachel apenas nos encontramos a una altura prudente para hablar - ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres? – pregunta mirando a Sam

- Pues me dijeron que me querían y que esto no cambiaba nada - dice mirando a Kurt, quien se coloca bajo su brazo derecho dedicándole una simpática sonrisa – y a ustedes… ¿Qué tal? – la pregunta va dirigida a mí.

- Mama ya lo sabía todo – digo encogiéndome de hombros, mientras que la cara de ambos es de incredulidad, casi igual a la de nosotras hace unos minutos antes – y pues, no le importo en absoluto…al parecer prefiere que sea feliz a que viva una mentira – los cuatro sonreímos a raíz de mi comentario. Nos despedimos de cada uno para así terminar nuestro recorrido al vehículo de Rachel.

Este, sin duda, será un muy buen año para nuestro romance de secundaria.

Ya varias veces esta semana me he planteado la idea de apenas ya graduadas comprar boletos para irnos juntas a Nueva York, donde podremos vivir nuestro amor sin ningún límite, solo ella y yo, hasta quien sabe, un pequeño bebe llenándonos de orgullo y felicidad a cada segundo que pasamos junto a el…pero por sobre todo…Juntas.

* * *

><p>bueno eso ha sido todo...espero les hay gustado, a mi me fascino...ahora ya si podre seguir con el resto de mis otras historias D:...ehehhe pronto actualizare no desespereis xooxox...un besote para todos...<p>

PD: esta historia es para ti y solo para ti...con mucho cariñooo!:D


End file.
